Order of the Oaken Heart
Overview The Order of the Oaken Heart is a paladin order consisting almost entirely of forest gnomes in the High Forest. Forest gnomes are typically not given to martial character, and as such theirs is a small order, consisting of only about 12 knights and 30 men-at-arms at any given time. Unlike ranger or druid orders amongst other woodland races, the paladins of the Oaken Heart do not patrol or travel great distances, staying in charge of the defense of one town or village unless called away due to great need. Base The Order of the Oaken Heart is based out of the Hidden Fortress near the gnomish village of Benglorafurd Ford. Benglorafurd Ford is the largest forest gnome settlement in the northern High Forest and is the unofficial capital of the even-more-unofficial forest gnome nation. The Hidden Fortress consists of a maze-like tangle of tunnels and larger vaults in a rocky outcropping across the ford for which Benglorafurd Ford is named. To any but the most careful observer the fortress appears to be an entirely natural, uninhabited rock formation. Organization Two knights are based out of the Hidden Fortress, one responsible for the defence of Bengloraford Ford and the other the commander of the order. The current commander is Thwimble Thundertossle. The leader is elected by all other knights from amongst their ranks, serves for life unless they step down, and typically is the seniormost knight. Commander Thundertossle, however, is not the most senior knight but was elected because she exhibits signs of divine favour, frequently receiving cryptic visions she believes come from the Lords of the Golden Hills, the gnomish gods. Outside of the leadership the knights follow a strict seniority, except that knights outrank men-at-arms at all times. There are only two ranks in the order, full knights and men-at-arms. Men-at-arms (a name used for both male and female members) are knights-in-training, but most will never become full knights. They answer directly to one knight and they learn weapons, the codes and rituals of the order, and civic defense. Some are far senior to many knights and their opinion carries great (unofficial) weight within the order. The most senior man-at-arms is called Oakheart and serves at the Hidden Fortress as adviser to the commander. Men-at-arms are only eligible to become full knights if they show signs of divine favour--channeling divine power to cast spells or heal the wounded. They may then be knighted by any full knight (typically the one they report to), though full rank is dependant on approval by a quorum of knights. Regardless of divine favour, no man-at-arms is promoted until they have served at least ten years. Activities Knighted members of the order are expected to be responsible for the defense of a village (or several villages that happen to be close together). They have no official power unless it is granted by the village council, but it is a rare council that doesn’t take advice from a Knight of the Oaken Heart. Most villages, of course, have other defenses available to them, with gnomish wizards being particularly common, and knights are trained to work closely with arcane practitioners. Men-at-arms in the order work under the direction of a knight, but are expected to work indepently much of the time. Should need arise paladins of the order may be called upon to undertake difficult or dangerous quests on behalf of the order. Often these missions are said to come to the leader of the order in a vision imparted by the Lords of the Golden Hills. Should this occur the paladin in question will entrust the protection of their village to a person of their choice, usually one of their men-at-arms. Paladins may also be called away do help with a dire threat to another village. Tenets The Order of the Oaken Heart follow the Oath of the Ancients and the Lords of the Golden Hills. Although the order is consecrated to the entire pantheon, the gods Baervan Wildwanderer and Gaerdal Ironhand are particularly revered by the members; Baervan as the patron god of the forest gnomes and Gaerdal as the gnomish god of protection. Any god’s symbol may be used as a holy symbol by members, or the order’s symbol--a sunburst behind a stylized oak--may be used. The name of the order comes from the Grandfather Tree, a holy site to forest gnomes of the High Forest.